


Now And Forever

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: He’s Crazy For You [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Tumblr request, husband/wife, incubus!Akira, yandere!incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: The day of your wedding… Everything changed.Everything.And not for the better.“This ring… This ring symbolizes our promise, darling. A promise to be together. Forever.”You and Akira would be together forever; the wedding rings you both wore, and the vows you exchanged were proof of it.Whether you wanted to be with him or not.From the moment you agreed to be his wife, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, to love him, honour him, and obey him…You were in Hell.





	Now And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Corgi!anon on Tumblr. Thank you for placing this chilling order.

Your newlywed husband changed after the big event. The day of your wedding. The event every young woman anticipated the most, the day she dreamed of ever since she was a child. You were no different.

To see Akira looking at you as you walked down the aisle, his onyx gaze practically shining with love caused your cheeks—a blush already dominating your face—to flare with renewed heat.

However, in the here and now… Recently, you had to come to terms with a single and horrifying realization.

The realization that your husband, Akira Kurusu, terrified you with the way he acted, especially whenever you were around other men. It didn’t matter if they were a friend of yours, acquaintance, co-worker, or even a stranger.

An ice-cold chill wormed up your spine whenever you heard him whisper… dark promises, the things he muttered to himself under his breath when he thought you weren’t listening.

_“This bastard… Who does he think he is?”_

_“Out of all the women here he chooses to ogle like a piece of meat, why…”_

_“Why does it have to be my beloved that he’s staring at? Damn him…”_

_“She’s_ my _wife. Mine, mine, mine!”_

_“I could gouge out those filthy eyes whenever I wanted to.”_

The first sign was how illogically jealous he’d gotten after your honeymoon.

Akira would become jealous whenever you talked to any man. Even an innocent question of asking the poor soul, “Excuse me. Where are the specials in today’s flyer?” earned the most irritated glare from your husband as he took your hand, leading you away from an intimidated stock boy, who quaked with fear as sweat trailed down his face.

To this day you could never forget the look of… discontent that Akira wore.

The way he looked at the stock boy reminded you of how someone would view a cockroach, a pest that had to be crushed underneath the heel of his foot.

The second sign was how possessive he became after that incident at the grocery store.

Every morning before you left for work, after Akira held you in his arms and kissed you more times than you cared to count, he always, always reminded you to call or text him when you arrived to work, whenever you went out for lunch, and who you were eating out with.

In the beginning, you brushed it off as Akira simply being protective of you; you’d been newlyweds for no more than a month, after all. He sounded so honest, so trustworthy when he told you that he simply wanted to be assured of your safety.

_“What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t make sure my beautiful wife was alright? Someone could try and take you from me, you know!”_

You had laughed at his statement, teasingly chastising him for being so silly.

“No one’s going to take me from you, Akira. I’m your wife, aren’t I?”

If only you’d known better… You were too naïve, too devoted to him.

If only you’d known that he was serious about what he said next…

_“Yes, you are my wife. If anyone tried to take you from me… I’d kill them.”_

Again, you had laughed off his statement, chalking it up as to him being worried about you.

By the time the third sign rolled around, it was too late.

“Y-You did what!?”

“I called your workplace. Told your boss that you quit.”

The way he spoke in such a matter-of-fact tone sent a familiar chill crawling up your spine, and not in pleasure. You sat in Akira’s lap, trying to lean away from his mouth, trying to push his hands away from you, but it was no use.

“Stop that. You’re not going to work anymore, so you should just let me-”

“Why!?” you demanded, narrowing your eyes as you scowled.

“Why are you doing this!? Do you not trust me!? For god’s sake, Akira, you can’t treat me like… like I’m your property! I’m your _wife_ , remember!?”

“…Of course I remember,” Akira said, his voice never rising or falling.

He seemed to be unaffected by your loud, angry shouts. Slowly, tenderly, a hand strayed from your barely-clothed hip, rising up to gently take possession of your hand. Specifically, the hand that bore your wedding band on its ring finger; the hand was raised to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the diamond-encrusted ring.

“This ring… This ring symbolizes our promise, darling. A promise to be together… _forever_.”

His enunciation of the word “forever” resulted in a second, much more potent chill to worm its way up your spine.

“F-Forever?” you whispered, feeling beads of cold sweat beginning to form on your crown.

“That’s right, Treasure. _Forever_. Now… Stay still.”

“What for!?” you asked, though “demanded” would fit the bill.

“I want people to see the marks I leave on you. So they know you’re taken.”

As Akira held you in his arms, peppering your neck with soft kisses, trailing a gummy path with his tongue, and nipped at your sweet spot gently, chuckling whenever you squirmed, breathed a moan, or mewled his name…

You couldn’t help but silently ask yourself a vital question.

_I understand now. I thought I was in Heaven, but I’m trapped in Hell, aren’t I?_


End file.
